


Blue and White Vs. Green

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [62]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is surprised by a pair of businessmen having lunch at the diner.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Blue and White Vs. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: office.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Sean stepped aside to let Elijah bring a tub of dirty dishes into the kitchen, but kept his eyes on the booth closest to the front door, which was occupied by two men wearing three-piece suits, who were eating lunch, a briefcase opened on the tabletop between their dishes.

“We never get office types in here for lunch,” Jessie commented, putting her next ticket in line then tucking her order pad and pen into the pocket of her apron. She’d been waitressing at the Lucky Clover for ten years and wasn’t shy about expressing her opinion. In fact, it was rare of her not to volunteer it without being asked. “We normally draw the blue collar crowd.” Suddenly not sure how Sean might take this, she quickly added, “No offense, boss.”

“None taken,” Sean assured her. “Maybe some of that blue collar crowd told the white collar crowd about our food. We welcome collars of all colors here.”

“The only color I care about is the green of the bills they leave me for a tip,” Jessie quipped.

The rest of the wait staff nodded in agreement.


End file.
